User blog:FourSevensRueful/Possible Sacrifices We Must Make
I have a few words to say, but nothing to serious. I have news! First of all, I spontaneously found someone questioning our site rules. However, I will not reveal the username for security reasons. Please keep in mind that I'm just a passive user like all of your people, doing my part to keep the wiki safe and secure from misbehaving users that I personally call "rogue users". Please know that you should report people if they are trolls, hackers, vandals, or spammers. I have noticed a LOT of people recently becoming these because they are upset and immediately turn on our backs, cracking cursewords, uganda jokes, inappropriate memes, opinions on places they shouldn't add opinions on, and even hating on us. Keep in mind that all you are getting for yourself is an infinite ban and a block from chat (or the other way around). So just please take it to a different approach and < crowd grumbles> say things in a 'nicer' tone. Also, I randomly made an elongated list of a complex and addicting "Mission System" in which you can join in at to help the wiki. This can all be found on Staff-Approved Projects, in which I locked in case people hack into it (sorry Ms. Thundertail, its for the wiki's own good). I made it an incentive to raise our WAM Score and to grow the wiki. Don't you people want that? A better wiki is what I see in the future, but only if we take action instead of bickering on the little things. Maybe, since the population 'likes' games and fandoms such as Warriors, Wings of Fire, and Pokémon, I did something based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeons, the very underrated but fun games with a new hierarchy, so it's not seeming like "admins are too harsh on us, they are the unfair rulers of the wiki". Now, we have groups of people who'd race to possibly make the wiki better and we can all 'give something' to the ignorant Prodigy players. Third, I joined a new universe of fandoms called Ourworldofpixels.com, in which you can make pixel art and export it as pngs into your computer so you can improve the art you always wanted to make! Just follow OWOP's site rules and maybe all of us pixel artists can fit in on yet another fandom! I even founded the Ourworldofpixels.com wiki for us to use. I can also give you guys a really nuclear mixtape! I have links to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeyweGHLxSg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrD05HVGVIQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSvYfVGyQfw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeQGcCtk4bc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBikyFuUqkg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uobz85TUjrY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vinzgSyOs9k https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qg1qZq5yjps https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8FQBjVlERk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzv-ySVqZXw That's just ten, but I have infinite links! Most music is EDM, Dubstep, Glitch Hop, Orchestral, or just on computer game soundtracks I like, so feel free to share! My final topic I want to address was on my last blog post - the stub divisions. I have a load of polls I need to be answered really fast, so make sure we can get them all down by the time March begins - i need those answeres from even the newest contributors! Do you want pet stubs? Y N Do you want equipment stubs? Y N Do you want special stubs? Y N Do you want permanent/long-term stubs? Y N Are you overall happy with the idea of stub divisions? 100% 95% 90% 85% 80% 75% 70% 65% 60% 55% 50% 45% 40% 35% 30% 25% 20% 15% 10% 5% 0% Okay, so I have all i wanted in the blog. I need results - fast! Comment and anything you want below! i just did everythign as fast as I could... Category:Blog posts